Bisogno
by Muse-at-dawn
Summary: No se aman, eso es un hecho. Son vampiros y como tales tienen necesidades, eso es otro hecho. Fèlix/Bella. Lemmon. Para Laplace.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Basado parcialmente en la canción "S.O.S. (Anything But Love)" de Apocalyptica feat. Cristina Scabbia.**

**Claim: Félix/Bella.**

**Summary:** _No se aman, eso es un hecho. Son vampiros y como tales tienen necesidades, eso es otro hecho. _

**Para: Laplace**

* * *

**Bisogno**

Ella te intrigó desde que la viste en aquel callejón oscuro de Volterra. Empapada, escondida detrás de ese Cullen lector de mentes y con un olor tan delicioso que pudiste haber perdido el control ahí mismo. No había duda de porque causaba revuelo entre los de su clase. Despertó tu curiosidad y te preguntabas que se sentiría probar su sangre. O mejor aún, tenerla, pero desechaste la idea ya que si probabas su sangre seguramente ese sería su fin.

Y la volviste a ver algunos meses después convertida en una de ustedes. La inmortalidad le sentaba bastante bien. Veías sus ojos, fluctuando entre el naranja y el ámbar oscuro llenarse de odio ante cualquiera que atentara contra _su_ familia y te llenó de curiosidad. Ahora ya no había riesgo de matarla perdiendo el control. Ahora _deseabas_ tenerla. Si Edward Cullen había tenido el gusto de probar su sangre ¿por qué no podrías tú disfrutar su cuerpo?

La batalla salió mal para los Cullen desde el primer momento, en cuanto los testigos se fueron, en cuanto el lobo salió corriendo llevándose a la pequeña aberración con él. En cuanto creyeron que el escudo de Isabella bastaría para salvarlos. En cuanto Cayo asesinó a la que los había delatado, no pudieron detenerlas, no pudieron parar la lucha. Y eso a ustedes les caía de perlas.

Al final, Aro hizo el acuerdo que hizo que los Cullen apretaran los dientes con rabia y que te hizo a ti sonreír con suficiencia. Los dejarían vivir, no perseguirían a los fugitivos, pero Isabella se iría a Volterra. Y ella, como buena mártir que era, aceptó. Y en ese momento, cuando viste el rostro del lector de mentes, supiste que tus más perversos deseos con ella se volverían realidad.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- Heidi trajó la cena - dice Demetri con tono burlón, tú te ríes e Isabella cierra las manos en puños, dirá que no quiere pero sus ojos la delatan. - ¿Vamos?

No necesitas tomarla del brazo y arrastrarla a la torre. Ha roto los límites de su autocontrol y ha regresado a su naturaleza vampírica. No se priva a si misma del gusto de beber sangre humana. Oh no, desde que la encerraron en un cuarto con un humano no tuvo salida. El chico se había muerto antes de que hubieran transcurrido 15 minutos. En ese momento supiste que había roto los lazos con los Cullen para siempre.

Los humanos gritan, chillan e intentan correr pero no tienen a donde. Detienes a una mujer de mediana edad cuyo corazón late desaforado y clavas tus dientes en su cuello, ella forcejea, claro, instintivamente, pero al final sus esfuerzos disminuyen y al final queda seca. Alzas la cara y observas a Isabella beber la sangre de una adolescente con fervor. Sus ojos ya no desentonan entre los de ustedes. Son rojos. Son la prueba de que ustedes son lo que son y es una estúpidez tratar de luchar contra sus instintos.

Pero es en la noche cuando comienza lo verdaderamente divertido.

Están sólos en la torre, los demás se han ido a no sabes donde, pero no te importa. Isabella clava en ti sus ojos desconfiados y se aleja un paso, intenta mantener la dignidad pero eso es algo que perdió desde que aceptó venir a Volterra. Desde que cambió su libertad por la promesa de que su familia, su esposo y su pequeña aberración estarían a salvo.

Te acercas a ella y le arrancas la capa con una mano mientras con la otra evitas que intente arrancarte el brazo. Es agresiva cuando se lo propone y eso en vez de frenarte te excita más. No la besas, que va, no estás tú para semejantes cursilerías, en cambio, muerdes sus labios mientras deslizas tu mano violentamente hacia sus pechos. Ella se estremece y forcejea pero eso no te intimida mientras arrancas los botones de la blusa y tocas su piel. En realidad sabes que lo disfruta, que más da si se siente culpable o no, siempre cederá a la lujuria que siente. Es una de las muchas ventajas de los de su clase.

Te quitas la capa con impaciencia, y sin miramientos te frotas contra ella, deslizando tu rodilla contra su sexo, es como el choque de dos piedras, ella echa la cabeza hacia atrás y cierra los ojos, ahora negros por el deseo.

Sujetas su cuello con una mano y bajas la cara hacia su pecho estático. Pellizcas y lames. Recuerdas la primera vez que la tomaste. Hubiera podido considerarse una violación pero no fue así, porque al final ella gimió, ella gritó que deseaba más. Y eso fue exactamente lo que le diste.

- ¿Te gusta Isabella? - preguntas burlón. Ella intenta negar con la cabeza pero falla, sigue sin saber mentir.

Te separas de ella evaluando su expresión. Abre los ojos de golpe y te fulmina con la mirada. Lo haces para fastidiarla, porque te gusta ver como luce siendo incapaz de lidiar con el calor lujurioso creciendo en su interior. Han pasado 2 años desde que llegó a Volterra. Quizás no seas el único vampiro con quien ha estado, te da igual, es divertido ver como se muerde los labios intentando controlar la necesidad que tiene. Fue como con la sangre. Una vez que tuvieron sexo, no pudo detenerse.

- ¿Quieres que te folle? - preguntas finalmente, aún con gesto burlón y ella asiente, el deseo es mayor que su voluntad. Bueno, mejor para ti, aunque sea sólo sexo ha sido de lo mejor que has tenido.

Deslizas tus dedos por su piel, por los senos firmes, por el estómago plano, finalmente por su entrepierna. Ella deja escapar un gemido. Sonries con satisfacción mientras muerdes su pezón. Ella se estremece como un pez entre tus manos. Quiere más y lo sabes. Demasiado orgullosa para pedirlo pero siempre lo hace, la lujuria la tiene atada a ti y vaya que los dos lo disfrutan.

Insertas tus dedos en su húmedo interior, entrando, saliendo, siguiendo un compás, el de tu propia satisfacción. Ella se muerde los labios y aprieta sus manos en puños. Finalmente presionas sus hombros, la empujas contra la pared y entras en ella. Con embestidas salvajes entras y sales de su interior, ella baja la cabeza y te muerde el hombro, lo que resulta en una embestida mayor.

Caen al suelo y sigues dentro de ella. Moviendo tu cuerpo y sintiendo como el suyo te rodea. Presión. Es fascinante. Claro, el sexo siempre lo es. Pero es más satisfactorio saber que es _Isabella_ quien está gimiendo, la que grita, la que quiere que la folles hasta que necesiten cazar de nuevo. La que rodea con sus piernas tu cintura y arquea la espalda hasta que sus senos tocan tu pecho. La vampira casada y madre de una hija. Bah, pamplinas. Podrá no haberles olvidado pero ahora no parece como si en su mente hubiera espacio para esos recuerdos. Quizás Chelsea tenga que ver, quizás no.

A cada embestida están más cerca, lo notas. Notas como la presión alrededor de tu cuerpo crece. Notas como sus uñas se clavan en tu espalda arañando, notas como gime palabras mezcladas con groserías cuando tu lengua acaricia la piel de sus senos.

Finalmente alcanzan el orgasmo, diciendo cosas que suenan muy extrañas. Te levantas y te vistes con calma, aún dirigiéndole una última mirada lasciva, la deseas, eso es innegable. Pero es todo. No estás muerto de amor por ella y jamás lo estarás. Así que simplemente la disfrutas, porque deseabas saciar tu curiosidad.

- Bueno _Bella_ - dices llamándola por su nombre de humana. Ella sisea y patea los restos de la capa a un lado.

- Isabella - corrige.

Reprimes una carcajada, por lo que sabes, siempre le fastidio que la llamaran así y ahora es el nombre con el que pide que la llamen. Sale del cuarto ignorándote. Te ríes de su actitud. Ha caído tantas veces que ya no le importa. Sabes que se va a pensar en todo lo que perdió, te da igual, es su culpa por haberse puesto en el papel de mártir. Ahora debe enfrentar las consecuencias.

Y las consecuencias llegan cada noche cuando la desvistes y recorres su cuerpo con miradas lascivas y movimientos salvajes. Porque la lujuria sustituye con creces todo lo entre ustedes jamás podrá haber. Especialmente el amor.


End file.
